


Safe

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: FBI, clingy!Louis, innocent!louis, larry - Freeform, protective!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically Harry is working with the FBI and meets Louis during a shooting he was involved in.. They flirt a lot and Louis is immediately very clingy to Harry. Louis isn't afraid to say anything and usually says whatever crosses his mind. Louis really likes Harry and Harry really likes Louis, but Harry won't let Louis in. He won't let Louis get hurt.</p><p>--</p><p>FBI agent Harry Styles has never really been the easiest to get along with. He’s always distanced himself from anything that came close enough to matter. He couldn’t let anything matter. Anything that did got taken away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i'm not really sure where this is going.. and btw i'm new here so hii. i'm lexi.. um let me know if this fic is okay.. thanks for your feedback :)

“All agents report to the main corridor!” Harry came running with the rest of the field-ops agents. “What is it boss?”

“There’s been a shooting on the corner of 22nd and Main. 2 dead, 3 injured. Styles, you’ll lead team Alpha to the scene. Bring in the survivors for questioning and medical attention. Let’s go!”

“Yes sir,” Harry grabbed his cell and rushed out the door, his team not far behind. Harry jumped in the driver’s seat of the nearest vehicle and stepped on the gas. He had 2 of his best agents with him, Payne and Malik. It wasn’t 5 minutes before they arrived at the scene. “Liam, check with the fire department. Make sure the scene is clear. Zayn and I will deal with the bodies and take care of the wounded.” 

“Yes sir,” Agent Payne ran off and quickly came back with, “16th floor, the injured are there now,”

Harry and Agent Malik entered the building. Harry ran upstairs and Zayn followed right behind him. They quickly reached the 16th floor to find 2 men dead, a woman and her 2 children, an old man and a boy, scattered around the room. The woman had been shot in the leg, the man with a broken rib, and the younger boy had been shot in the arm. Harry rushed over to the boy and Zayn went to take care of the other 2. He kneeled down and instantly met the boy’s sparkling blue eyes.

“Hello, I’m Agent Styles. I’m with the FBI.” Harry said, helping the boy up.

“Hello Agent Styles, I’m Louis. Thank you for your help,” 

“Just doing my job. Are you alright?” he looked sympathetically into those beautiful blue eyes.

“Yes, I’m okay. Just a little bruise maybe,” Louis said chuckling, but Harry could see the fear in his eyes. Harry smiled and helped Louis downstairs to the ambulance outside the apartment building.

“Here you are,” Harry sat Louis down on the back of the ambulance. “We’re going to need to take you back to FBI for a debrief, if that’s alright,”

“Sure, but what does that mean?” Louis asked as the paramedic examined his wound.

“We’re just going to need you to tell us exactly what happened, it’s standard procedure.” Harry smiled at the boy, “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Okay, but there is one thing,”

“Yes?”

“Who will be debriefing me?”

“Probably someone at headquarters,” Harry replied.

“Well, could you maybe do it? I’d feel a lot better if it was you,” Louis said looking at the ground.

“Of course Louis. I’d be happy to.”

“Thank you.”

As Harry walked back into the building to help Zayn with the other two victims, he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis’s eyes.

\---------------------

“Alright, load up! Great job guys!” Harry called out to the rest of his team. Louis saw him stepping into his car. “Agent Styles?”

“Yes, Louis?”

“Um, I was um.. wondering if.. if you could um..”

“Yes?”

“Would you ride with me..? Back to FBI I mean..”

“Well..”

Louis looked at him with hopeful eyes, “Please, Agent Styles?” and Harry couldn’t say no. Louis looked so adorable.

“Alright, but from now on, call me Harry.”

“Okay Harry. Thank you Harry,” Louis smiled.

“Payne, you take the rest of the team back, I’m gonna ride with Louis!” Harry called out to Liam and he nodded with a wink. Harry rolled his eyes and guided Louis into the ambulance.

\---------------------

Harry finally glanced up at Louis, who had already been staring at him for the last 10 minutes.

“May I help you?” Harry joked.

Louis shook his head, “Oh, was I staring? I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s alright.” Harry smiled and looked back down at his phone.

“It’s just.. your eyes. They’re so beautiful..”

Harry quickly looked up into Louis’s eyes.

“Oh, thank you Louis.” he said blushing, “But look whose talking. Your eyes are amazing. They’re the first thing I noticed about you.”

Louis looked at the ground smiling. Harry could see his cheeks turning bright pink and it was the cutest thing.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered.

“No problem babe.” Harry smiled.

Louis blushed when Harry said that. Again, adorable.

“Harry, can I ask you.. are you married? Or do you have a girlfriend?”

Harry was a little nervous to tell Louis the truth, but he did anyway, “No, I’m not married, and I don’t have a girlfriend,” he hesitated, “I’m gay.”

“Oh, you are?”

“Yeah,” Harry said nervously. He obviously hadn’t seen the spark in Louis’s eyes.

“Oh, well, I’m gay too.. Just thought I’d say it since I asked first..” Louis said sheepishly.

Harry glanced up to see that Louis was smiling. 

“What are you all smiley about?” Harry said playfully.

“Oh, nothing. I’ve just never met a guy like you, never mind him being gay, and single.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just that..”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know, you’re just like.. beautiful.”

Harry couldn’t hold back his smile, “Wow, no one’s ever said that to me before. Thank you so much Louis. You’re really beautiful too..”

Louis had the biggest grin on his face, “You really think so?”

“Definitely.”

They both spent the rest of the drive to FBI smiling to themselves, but Harry knew he couldn’t let this boy get to him. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. you're fabulous.
> 
> \-- lexi


End file.
